


(not) your bestfriend

by solace_with_seok



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Filipino, bestfriends, hoshi - Freeform, taglish, y/n
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solace_with_seok/pseuds/solace_with_seok
Summary: The rain can be messy and perilous but not when Rein came into Hoshi’s life. He found his comfort, love, and bestfriend covered in her grumpy face, straight forward words, and annoying loud voice.Alexa and Hoshi have been known each since they were kids but when you ask them who they are in each other's lives they simply reply, "kapit-bahay ko,"just another cliche best friend au / hoshi x oc au
Relationships: Kwon Soonyong | Hoshi/Original Female Character(s), bestfriends into lovers - Relationship





	(not) your bestfriend

**Author's Note:**

> hi! im finally trying to write a chaptered story and here is the first one. i hope you'll like it, enjoy reading! <3
> 
> xx sol

Simula 

tw/ death of an animal (dog) 

The sun was up brightly that day but it doesn't mean it will be like that for the rest of the day. Sunny and bright. 

The five-year-old Hoshi woke up cheerful as usual, it's summer, his days were literally eat, sleep, and play with his dog. But that day was different, it was all sunny and suddenly it rained. 

He was about to go and feed his dog, but his older brother, Kai said to him, "Wala na si Ben." 

The young Hoshi doesn't know what to feel, he just woke up and feeling giddy for the day but that news just broke his heart into pieces. 

He ran into the backyard to see what's going on, and there was his buddy, Ben, was laying on the grass, dead. 

"Ben!" Hoshi cried with tears pooled on his eyes. He hugged him and weep to the unexpected death of his dog. 

Ben was a big dog who's been with their family even before Hoshi was born. His love for Ben grew up with him. Until today, because of being an old dog, he died. 

"Mamimiss kita, 'wag mo 'kong iwan." Hoshi hugging the body of Ben as he weeps and not wanting to let go. 

"Hoshi, 'nak, dali ililibing pa natin si Ben." His father softly said. But Hoshi doesn't want to let go, he kept on hugging Ben while sobbing really hard that his dad feels bad for his son; so he let him weep for a while and left. 

"Bakit ka umiiyak?" Tumingala si Hoshi dahil sa malumanay na boses na narinig niya, batang babae na halos ka-edad niya, at may hawak na candy sa kamay. 

"W-wala na si Ben," Sabi ni Hoshi habang umiiyak. 

"Oh," Alexa didn't know what to do or say. She didn't know the boy, they're just new to the neighborhood and then she heard loud cries from the next house. She wanted to hug him but he's a stranger for Alexa, so she sat beside Hoshi until his sobs lowered in volume and stopped. 

"Sino ka?" Tanong ni Hoshi nang kumalma na siya. He wipes his face to remove the print of his cries but no avail— his eyes were still gloomy and cheeks in color red. 

"Alexa Rein, ikaw?" 

"Hoshi. Bakit ka nandito?" 

"Ang lakas ng iyak mo eh, narinig ko sa labas ng bahay namin." Alexa said nonchalantly. 

It was only that point where Hoshi realized that their new neighbor moved in.


End file.
